Entranceway Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to The Wiki about , the roleplaying game on LiveJournal. since August 2009 Contents ( ) Categories Characters · Fandoms · Mirrors · NPCs · Players · Plot Premise If life is before-death, and death is after-life, then what do you call the substance in-between? Through the door, along the corridors, beyond those railings, there is a world that belongs to neither the breathing nor the decomposing; it is a place of eternity where one does not age, does not die but does not live. Free of pollution and of purity, a nirvana without a name or a face stands firm through the swish and slosh of the passing tides of souls. Cold; the whispers and lullabies of the dead are cold. They slide on by, through the mirrors, the windows, tugging at the curtains as they face judgment--given eternal rest. But see, this crayon-colored paradise is kind, is understanding: it allows exceptions. Some souls are strong. Some souls are resilient. Some souls just hang on. And what happens? Those souls solidify, those souls breathe; they become whole again, their fingers entwined with both life and death. The living, however, are curious. They wonder. They question. They want to know what is beyond the railed balcony, through the curtains and beyond that light. So they reach out, they rebel, they toss aside what binds them, gnawing apart the chains that keep them trapped behind life’s cold, iron bars. When they make that final step, these souls die; they become less than they were, choosing to accept death’s seductions, become equal with the souls that can not pass on. Look through that window. Come a little closer. It’s just beyond that corner. Can you see beyond the forests and the waters, a mansion and its grand estate, suspended in youth and beauty and misery? Featured article Outside, The Mansion isn't much to look at-- assuming you can focus on it at all. Like a heat-haze on a summer day, it never seems to appear quite the same to different people. Some might swear it's white and cream, an airy confection of a country villa. Others might say it's red brick and stained glass, as sturdy and practical as a schoolhouse. Read more... Editing resources *Player page code *Character page code *Mirror page code *NPC page code Helping out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__